


Liam's POV

by Kinkykingliam



Series: TRR AU [9]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkykingliam/pseuds/Kinkykingliam
Summary: Liam leaves Riley at Hana’s and arrives back to a palace full of chaos. Despite one thing going well, Liam worries about Riley more then ever and a confrontation with Drake, makes him wonder if Riley should’ve come back to court in the first place.





	Liam's POV

I come to a stop at the entrance of the palace. A flurry of staff walking in and out for our upcoming Ball, to celebrate mine and Madeleine’s wedding anniversary, even though it was almost a month ago. As soon as I walk around the car, Bastien approaches me.

“Your Majesty, it’s good to have you back” He smiles

“Thank you, could you update me quickly?” I ask quietly

“Yes, but first, you may want to avoid the front entrance.” He nods to a side pathway

“Of course” I say, following his lead

“Madeleine has been on a… rampage, so to speak. She is very, very distressed.” Bastien says, his brow furrowing “Also, some of the higher up judges and noblemen have come to have a private meeting with you.”

“Okay, have they gathered now?” I ask

“Yes, they are in the great hall, off of the library. They all arrived within the last fifteen minutes.” Bastien says, opening the staffs entrance door for me.

“Well then, let’s not keep them waiting any longer.” I grin at Bastien.

We quickly make our way down the hall, passed the library and Basten pushes the heavy door open for me. I stride in slowly, noticing two of the highest judges and four noble men gathered around a conference table.

“Good morning gentlemen, I apologize for the wait” I say, striding over to the head of the table “I do apologize for my sudden departure from last nights event”

The men all nod their heads in agreement, accepting my apology silently.

“I regrettably, acted irrationally with my emotions in the moment, something I am not familiar with. “ I say slowly, looking the men in their eyes one by one

“We understand, Your Majesty, we were quite taken aback to see or hear of Lady Riley’s sudden return to court too” Duke Lykel says “We would just like to be updated on the current state of affairs.”

“Of course, Duke Lykel” I say, taking a seat “Lady Riley left court seven years ago, because she found out she was pregnant, with my child”

The men gasp a little, surprised by the reason for her departure all those years ago. I clear my throat, regaining their attention,

“The child is mine, he is my son” I say, my chest swelling with pride

“Well, as unorthodox as the situation may be, congratulations” Duke Jackson grins at me

“Thank you, Duke Jackson. I am quite taken with him” A wide smile on my lips

“If I may interrupt” Judge Levantis says, clearing his throat “Once the paternity test confirms if this boy is indeed yours, Your Majesty, what will this mean for the line of succession?”

“I had planned to wait until tomorrow, but I am filing a petition for an annulment from Madeleine. And a second petition, upon the paternity test results, to make my son, the rightful heir to the throne. In addition to his titles and status.” I say

“We will have to make sure she is taken care of, if we want her to leave without a fuss” Judge Whitlock sighs.

“I understand this puts a strain on your office and I offer my deepest gratitude for doing this.” I say, looking around the table

“Is there anything else we should know about, Your Majesty?” Duke Lykel asks

“ I know it is a bit far off, but I do wish to marry Lady Riley, once all is said and done” A smile creeping onto my face “I intend to do whatever is needed to ensure her safety and comfort here”

Everyone nods in agreement with me.

“Your Majesty, we have never said this because it wasn’t our place. But we have always admired Lady Riley. We are all content with her return.” Duke Lykel smiles

“So then I can confidently say this went well” I say with a small chuckle

Everyone around the table nods their head in agreement.

“Thank you for your time, gentlemen. I hate to rush out but I do have another piece of business to attend to.” I say, standing up in my chair

“I’ll get your paperwork ready today and it will be ready for you tomorrow” Judge Levantis says

“Thank you, truly. I will not forget all of your support in this matter” I say, as everyone gets out and we stream out of the room.

Bastien stands off to the side, he grins at me

“So that went well, yes?”

“It did, now tell me Bastien” I wink “Where is that wife of mine?”

Bastien laughs, clapping me on the shoulder before pointing up the grand staircase to Madeleine’s quarters. As we climb the stairs, a young woman comes running down the stairs, tears streaming down her face. I widen my eyes at Bastien,

“Stay close please”

“Of course Your Majesty” Bastien says, walking a step closer to me.

We reach the top of the staircase, rounding the corner to Madeleine’s door when a small, older woman comes running by us, a terrified expression on her face.

“She never was fond of Riley” Bastien whispers, as concern spreads throughout my body

I slowly push open Madeleine’s door and peek my head in, ducking just in time as a high heel comes flying in my direction. I look around, noticing dresses strewn all over Madeleine’s closet floor and shoes being tosses out one by one. I clear my throat, startling Madeleine, before entering her room and closing the door slowly behind me. Leaving it just a hair open, for Bastien.

“So, the husband returns from being with his whore” Madeleine smirks

I smile at her, not indulging her like this. I stride over to her bed, taking a seat on the corner of the mattress. She drops a pair of heels she had been holding and leans her forearm against the doorway to her walk in closet. She lifts one hand, brushing some of her platinum blonde hair out of her face.

“Redecorating already? Or do you just enjoy scaring the palace staff?” I grin at her

“Well, if they listened, I wouldn’t have to get so serious with them” Madeleine grimaces, her lips tightening into a thing, straight line “So are the rumors true?”

“Since when do you listen to idle gossip?” I say

“Liam…” She says through gritted teeth

“Madeleine…” I smirk at her, crossing my legs “Alright fine, you have the next two minutes to ask me whatever you want, then I’m leaving.”

“Is it true that Riley showed up the the event last night?” Madeleine asks dryly

“It is” I say

“And is it true that she plans to return to court? Because I have no use for her” Madeleine spits the words at me

“She does not plan to return to court for you” I say

“Oh, so she wants to be your little mistress again. I see.” Madeleine rolls her eyes, sitting down on an armchair

“No, she wanted me to meet someone” I say, my jaw tightening at the word ‘mistress’

“Wait one second…” Madeleine says, beginning to laugh rather loudly “Are you telling me, that someone willingly reproduced with her?”

I run my hands along my thighs, feeling the anger boil inside me. Madeleine laughing makes it worse, I can feel my face warming up and it’s taking all of my energy to not banish Madeleine right this second.

“Yes, as a matter of fact, me” I say through gritted teeth

Madeleine stops laughing the moment she hears the word ‘me’. She sits up straight, crossing her legs and fixing me an icy, cold glare. Her face, suddenly so hard and angry.

“What did you come here to tell me?” She asks sternly

“I wanted you to hear it from me, that I have started a petition for an annulment from you. I have already had my meeting with the court and nobles and they fully support my decision” I say, my breathing becoming more even

Madeleine’s mouth falls open and for a split second, I swear I can hear her jaw actually hitting the floor. She leans over, looking into her vanity’s mirror and reapplys her lipstick, before turning back to me.

“You, Liam Rys, are a fool. We have been married for seven years. You think some woman who was in love with you all those years ago, is gonna get rid of me just because she puts a kid in your face and says its your?” She says, a playful grin on her lips

I stand up, all the blood in my body boiling, as I casually walk closer to her.

“Madeleine, sweetheart. We never even consummated our marriage. Your argument is weak and invalid and will never hold up in court, against me” I lean in close to her “Or my son and future Queen”

“So you think you can just pay me off and send me back to Fydelia?” Madeleine smirks

“I would give you every cent I have, if it meant you were no longer in my life” I say at her, more venomously then I meant for it to come out.

Madeleine smirks at me, before frowning and hastily standing up and going back into her closet. Slamming the door behind her, admitting her defeat. I smile for a brief moment, before a small wave of worry comes over me. It’ll be fine, I think to myself, as I leave Madeleine’s room.

“I know you’re probably exhausted” Bastien says “But Drake would like to see you.”

“Is it urgent?” I ask Bastien

“No, he did not say it was” Bastien says plainly

“Alright, please let him know to meet me near the garden in an hour. I’d love nothing more then a hot shower and some clean clothing.”

Bastien smirks, pretending to cover his nose as we walk down the hallway.

An hour later, after I have showered and changed into warm, clean clothes, I walk downstairs and out to the garden. Drake sits on a bench, his head sunken into his hands. A distressed demeanor about him.

“Hey Drake” I clap him on the shoulder

He looks up at me after a moment, his eyes red and agitated. Almost as if he had been crying.

“Bastien said you needed to see me. Is everything okay?” I ask, feeling concerned

“Yeah. Now that I have found Riley, my job is done. I think I am going to go to Paris and spend some time with Savannah and Bartie. I could use a break” Drake sighs

“That’s great, I’m sure Savannah will love the company. But I sense that’s not all you came to tell me” I say, watching him intently

“Did you know?” Drake says, his voice suddenly tense

“Did I know what?” I ask, unsure of what he is inquiring about.

“Did you know about Riley and I, all those years ago?” He says, looking away from me, anger floating off of him

“Yes” I say firmly

“And? You just let her be with both of us?” Drake says angrily

“Drake, I didn’t know the full extent of….” Drake’s expression cuts me off “Yes”

He punches the bench, a small snap coming from his fist.

“Why?” He says, rising quickly off of the bench

“Because I feared that if I had made her choose or made her feel as though your relationship was anything more than a friendship, she would’ve left me” I say, rubbing my own knuckles

“So you figured, it’d be better for us to share?” He says, laughing slightly

“That is a blunt way to put it” I say, feeling disturbed at his use of the word ‘shared’ before slowly coming to my realization,

“You’re still in love with her”

“I am” Drake says, facing away from me

“That’s why you never stopped looking for her. Even when I stopped checking in and asking about anything you’d found” I say slowly

“Pretty much” He swings back around, leaning against the garden’s fence

“Are you leaving court Drake?” I ask, my voice shaky

“Yes, I mean for now. I can’t do this anymore. Be in this little love triangle with you both” He says, sadness in his eyes

“I can safely presume that you have already discussed this with Riley?” I ask nervously

“Yes” He says dryly

“And?” I ask, almost wishing I hadn’t.

“No idea. She slapped me so I left her in a crumpled mess on Hana’s floor” Drake says, rubbing his forehead

The anger boils inside of me again. A deep rage this time, as to how my brother, could hurt the woman I love like that.

“I think you should go Drake” I say coldly

“What changed you mi-”

“And don’t come back, until you are ready to apologize for your treatment of Riley. I mean it Drake. Don’t try to rub it in my face and don’t come back around Luca until you’ve made your peace with Riley” I say, interrupting him.

Drake sighs, running his hand through his hair. Without a word, he pushes himself off of the gate and strides away. He stops, looking back at me as if he wants to say something. Instead he just shakes his head and continues walking farther and farther away from me.


End file.
